The present invention relates to an improved apparatus for detecting gaseous constituents such as, for instance, oxygen within the internal space or interior of gas-tight enclosed packages. In the context of this disclosure the term "packages" is employed in its broadest sense and encompasses, for instance, ampoules or vials, infusion or injection solution containers or receptacles, bottles and cans formed of, for instance, metal glass or plastic.
During the packing or unpacking of products, such as medicaments or treatment agents, foodstuffs, beverages, chemicals and various other types of materials, which are sensitive to certain gases, such as usually elementary oxygen, and therefor should not contain such gas or at most in a certain maximum quantity, and also for products, the packages of which should contain a certain gas, it is necessary to control by random sampling yet continually the properties of the gas phase contained in the internal space or interior of the package. This control operation is accomplished in order to continuously monitor possible deviations from set or reference values or some defects of the packaged material or product and/or the package or packaging installation.
Most of the previously commercially available equipment for accomplishing such type of control of the properties of the gas phase of already sealed or hermetically enclosed packages are either complicated in their usage, too expensive or operate with insufficient accuracy and consistency.